how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Babar Suhail
Welcome Hi, welcome to How I Met Your Mother Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Barney and Nora 2.jpg page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Kate.moon (help forum | blog) Hi! I'm Barneyandnora :) I've been here for about two weeks now. You seem very active! Hope to see you around the wiki :) Reason for Editing Episode Pages You guys might be wondering why I am editing all the episode pages. I previously noticed that most of the pages on this wikia have minor spelling errors. I had some free time so I thought I would correct them. I am starting with the episode pages, because they are easier to surf. Babar Suhail 20:11, December 8, 2011 (UTC) ... Hey, i am sorry if i am doing unnecessary edits on the blog pages.. You don't have to report me.. I don't care about the points..PCool 07:25, January 22, 2012 (UTC) :Next time you edit a bunch of pages, at-least post your reason for editing them on your Talk Page. Babar Suhail 15:32, January 22, 2012 (UTC) :I was just doing some general fixes.. Next time talk to me first..PCool 20:23, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Thank You You have been a major help to this wiki by cleaning up the pages, and categorizing them. Thank you for your efforts. I was wondering whether you would like to join me as an admin to help make How I Met Your Mother Wiki much better! [[User:barneyandnora|'barneyandnora']] 03:22, January 23, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks for the appreciation, it feels good. And yeah, I'd love to be an admin. Babar Suhail 09:24, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Administrator I'm sorry, but I actually do not have the ability to make you an administrator, as I am only an Admin, not Bureaucrat. I'm sorry! [[User:barneyandnora|'barneyandnora']] 01:41, January 24, 2012 (UTC) :Thats okay.I can wait till Blind[[User talk:Blind.Bandit|'Bandit']] notices my work.Babar Suhail 07:02, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for all your work on the wiki. It's great to see so many dedicated new contributors since I was last active. If you get a chance, I'd love to get some feedback on the work-in-progress policies (and even existing ones): How I Met Your Mother Wiki:Policy. With so much new blood, it would be great to form a consensus on these and make 'em official. It's also encouraged for users take an interest in all site goings-on so if you see changes you don't like or changes you want to make, feel free to bring them up for discussion with me or at Talk:Wiki Talk. Thanks again and keep up the great work. — Jedi♥Rogue 04:35, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the appreciation. I will go check them out. Babar Suhail 09:44, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Possible image policy I marked an image you uploaded for deletion but I would like to discuss it first because it's really not a unilateral decision. See my comments in the delete box at File:Michael-Trucco-719388-934.jpg. I haven't decided where the best place to hold this discussion is (lol), so let's just keep it here on your talk page to be simple. Thanks. — Jedi♥Rogue 06:10, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Sorry about that, I originally uploaded a picture of Micheal Trucco, the actor who plays Robin's Secret Crush, but it was used in the infobox. I replaced it with a screencap from the episode. Babar Suhail 09:28, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Admin Rights That is COMPLETELY 'fine with me. I actually messaged Jedi.Rogue concerning my resignation, as I don't feel like I have enough time for this site, and as I was the only active admin, but it is sure a relief to have another person helping. You have my full support! [[User:barneyandnora|'barneyandnora]] 13:13, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Thanks.Babar Suhail 13:55, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Hey Hey dear Admin.. i love the new design of the wiki but is hard to read some words.. can you please change the design to yellow and black instead of yellow and white..? — PCool 23:39, March 8, 2012 (UTC) :Sadly, I can't change the text color that appears inside the buttons. I will try to make the button color darker, to see if it helps.Babar Suhail 23:45, March 8, 2012 (UTC) I do recollect you saying it's a two week wait before the polls are changed. It's only been a week. Could you change the poll back if you would? Tdi7457 03:55, March 9, 2012 (UTC) I had to ask our users opinion about the new theme, so I changed the poll early. Sorry about that. Babar Suhail 06:39, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Main Page Hey.. I was thinking that a slider in the main page would be really cool.. The Modern Family Wiki, The Game of Thrones Wiki, The Young Justice Wiki, and a million more have one.. What do you think ? — PCool 20:19, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the idea. I will look into it. Babar Suhail 20:29, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Theme I love the new theme! It's great :) But we need to change all the episode boxes and other info boxes too. [[User:barneyandnora|'barneyandnora']] 03:54, March 10, 2012 (UTC). Hi- thanks for the message. I have a question you might be able to help with. Why has the page for Ted Mosby been locked for editing? I went to add something tonight and as far as I can tell there is no way to do so, and it's a little frustrating since my goal with the wiki is to fill in as much of the main characters' stories pre-2005 as possible. Thanks! Jklingle 03:23, March 11, 2012 (UTC)jklingle Doubts Sorry to bother you, but I'm new at this of wiki-editing and I have a few doubts but I don't know where we actually talk or discuss things. I know wikia has FAQ and that kind of things, but where should I ask to be answered by others users. Thanks Nico-Argentina 18:50, March 11, 2012 (UTC)Nico-Argentina You can post a topic here, in the help desk. That place hasn't bee active but I will try to reply to any talks posted there, and will also try to get other people to reply there too. You can also posts anything you want to ask on my talk page, and I will reply to it ASAP. Also, no need to say sorry for posting on my talk page, I am happy to help new users. Babar Suhail 19:02, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Thank you, I have published the questions in the help desk. Nico-Argentina 19:27, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Why or when should I use the "minor edit" check ? What's it's function? Nico-Argentina 17:09, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Minor Edit]. Refer to this wiki for anything you wanna know. Babar Suhail 19:23, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Hi again. I'm working in an article about the show's podcast, but I'm not sure about the category, what do you think about it? I mean, it's related but it's outside of the fiction, like actors writers, etc. Nico-Argentina 18:08, March 13, 2012 (UTC) I guess it would be in the root caregory. Personally, I have never seen the podcast myself. Babar Suhail 18:44, March 13, 2012 (UTC) I added a section called "Podcast" before "Reception" in to inform about that in every episode with his podcast edition. I wanted to check first with an admin before doing it with all the other ones. Nico-Argentina 02:56, March 14, 2012 (UTC) I guess it would be okay to add that section on the episode pages. I think you should add the video of the podcast to the podcast section too, if you can find it on youtube. Babar Suhail 07:38, March 14, 2012 (UTC) I saw both formats used, the " . Babar Suhail 07:22, March 16, 2012 (UTC) MediaWiki:Common.js Hey Babar Are you able to edit MediaWiki:Common.js ? It's blocked for normal users and i want to try something BarnabusTheGreat 21:33, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Yes, I can edit it. What changes do you wanna make to it? Babar Suhail 21:36, March 11, 2012 (UTC) On the NCIS Wiki there is a *Episode Countdown*, i think its nice so i looked around and found a way to do a countdown : http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Countdown I think its a nice idea having a countdown for the next episode BarnabusTheGreat 23:01, March 11, 2012 (UTC) http://how-i-met-your-mother.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Countdown/NextEp We already have this, but I can't get it to work. Babar Suhail 23:07, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Yes because i created it :D I tried and failed so i looked for another way BarnabusTheGreat 23:14, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Come to chats, okay? Babar Suhail 23:15, March 11, 2012 (UTC) did you see the video i posted on the video discussion? Tdi7457 17:21, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Yes, I did. I already had the next video picked out, but I will put this one instead. Also, when posting in my talk page, don't post in a section created by someone else. Make a new section or post in a section which you created previously. Babar Suhail 18:46, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Will there be a Season 8 coming out? Yes. Season 7 and 8 were both renewed in March 2011. Babar Suhail 11:46, March 20, 2012 (UTC) thanks for the welcome :) I'll make sure to go to Bro.jpgou for help :) thanks again you* watever happened to margaret.... uh hey there mate, u seem to be a big fan of the show like me and ur the admin so u know ur stuff :) i was just wondering if u could tell me watever happened to margaret from Season 4 episode 15 "The Stinsons", she is the chic who acted as barneys wife to please his mom. she seemed to hit it off with ted that night. i dunno why they didnt explore that relationship. do u know if she may come back... :I think she was just supposed to be a one-time character, and I doubt she will be coming back. Babar Suhail 08:27, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Admin rights Are you the one to ask about acquiring admin rights on this wiki? If so, what sort of obligations would i have to uphold. Tdi7457 23:39, April 20, 2012 (UTC) :Sorry for the late reply, I have been really busy. :Yes, I currently I deal with giving rights. For me to give rights to someone, the user has to be at the wiki for at least three months, making useful contributions to the wiki throughout this time, Also admin rights will only be given to someone if there is a need of another admin on the wiki. Babar Suhail 08:49, April 23, 2012 (UTC) : Unrelated, have you discontinued the video of the week? It hasn't been updated in two weeks. Tdi7457 22:12, April 28, 2012 (UTC)